


Sharing the burden

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s07e21 End of Days, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Faith confesses something to Buffy in 7x21.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Sharing the burden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So, just wanted to write something about Buffy/Faith for once. Now normally, I don't like non-canon slash or femslash, but Buffy/Faith is an exception.
> 
> Actually, come to think of it, Buffy/Faith is the only non-canon slash or femslash pairing I support, to my memory that is.
> 
> They just had that kind of dynamic and energy in their scenes, and there was a sexual subtext too to them.
> 
> Seriously, I'd have preferred Buffy/Faith to Buffy/Angel and of course Buffy/Riley as well, by many miles in the latter's case, not to Buffy/Spike though, that is still my OTP.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoy.

Summers House

Faith was lying in bed holding the scythe in front of her. Buffy was standing beside the bed.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Buffy asked.

"Damn. And damn, that's something", Faith said.

"I know."

"It's old. It's strong, and it feels like... like it's mine", Faith placed it on the bed beside her. "I guess that means it's yours."

"It belongs to the Slayer", Buffy picked up the scythe.

"Slayer in charge, which, I'm guessing, is you", Faith said.

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed. "I honestly don't know. Does it matter?"

"It never mattered to me. Somebody has to lead. Let's vote for Chao-Ahn. It's harder to lead people into a deathtrap if you don't speak English", Faith said glumly.

"It wasn't your fault."

Faith looked away. "I'm really not looking for forgiveness."

"You're not?" Buffy asked.

"What do you want me to say? I blew it", Faith said.

"You didn't blow it", Buffy assured.

"Tell that to—"

"People die. You lead them into battle, they're gonna die. It doesn't matter how ready you are or how smart you are", Buffy said. "War is about death. Needless, stupid death."

"So, here's the laugh riot. My whole life I've been a loner", Faith said.

"That's the funny part? Did I miss something?" Buffy asked.

"I'm trying to—"

"Sorry. Sorry. Go."

"No ties, no buddies, no relationships that lasted longer than... well, Robin lasted pretty long", she grinned. "Boy's got stamina."

"Principal Wood? And you? And in my—" Buffy stood, pacing.

"Don't tell me you two got wriggly", Faith said.

"No. No. No, no. We're just good friends. Or mortal enemies, depending on which day of the— was that the funny part?" Buffy asked.

"OK. The point. Me, by myself all the time. I'm looking at you, everything you have, and, I don't know, jealous. Then there I am. Everybody's looking to me, trusting me to lead them, and I've never felt so alone in my entire life", Faith said.

"Yeah", Buffy swallowed, looking down.

"And that's you every day, isn't it?" Faith asked.

"I love my friends. I'm very grateful for them. But that's the price. Being a Slayer", Buffy said.

"There's only supposed to be one. Maybe that's why you and I can never get along. We're not supposed to exist together", Faith said.

"Also, you went evil and were killing people", Buffy reminded.

"Good point. Also a factor", Faith nodded.

"But you're right. I mean, I... I guess everyone's alone. But being a Slayer? There's a burden we can't share", Buffy said.

"And no one else can feel it", Faith said. "Thank God we're hot chicks with superpowers. But you know the really funny part?"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"All that time I was against you, with my jealousy and all that, I realized I got it all wrong", Faith said. "I was angry at you for something I never realized, till now."

Buffy listened, wondering where this would go as Faith looked at her and said. "I liked you, B."

"Well, interesting way of show-"

"I _liked_ you", Faith said, putting emphasis on 'liked', and Buffy's eyes widened.

"Oh!" Buffy said, surprised, not knowing what to say back to that.

"Sure, there were many reasons I went against you, but this is one I could never admit. Because you couldn't feel the same way I did", Faith said. "You were everything I wanted to be, no wonder I felt that way."

"Faith-"

"I don't know if you swing that way or not, but I wanted you to know, B", Faith said, the two looking at each other. "And now you do."

"Yeah", Buffy nodded, feeling weird, but appreciating Faith was honest with her.

* * *

A few months later

Sunnydale was destroyed, and Spike was gone too now. The Scooby Gang had moved to London and started a Slayer Academy, and were starting more all over the world.

Buffy and Faith were demonstrating to some other Slayers, fighting each other as Buffy blocked a blow from Faith and elbowed her in a spin motion, before Faith leapt and flipped them both down, Faith on top and Buffy below her.

They were like that for a few seconds, feeling some tension between them, before parting and getting up.

"That's it for today", Buffy told the rest of them as the training session ended.

* * *

Later

Buffy and Faith were sitting together, having drinks as Faith commented. "We really had a moment there, didn't we?"

"What moment?" Buffy asked, trying not to talk about the obvious.

"The one where I was on top of you", Faith said.

"Right, that one", Buffy said. "It was…fun."

"That's it?" Faith asked.

"Okay, I liked it", Buffy admitted. "Though I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Well, you don't swing that way so-"

"I don't, but it doesn't mean I can't try", Buffy said as Faith looked at her. "I mean, who knows, we're both Slayers."

"Yeah, but you don't feel that way", Faith said.

"Or maybe I do, to some extent", Buffy said, surprising Faith as Buffy looked at her. "I mean, it wasn't like I was going to admit it at the time."

"So, you had feelings too?" Faith asked.

"I think I did", Buffy admitted. "Remember that time you asked me to out to the homecoming and I accepted?"

"Oh right, that!" Faith smirked, elbowing Buffy's shoulder naughtily. "You do like me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, not sure if its sexual or romantic though", Buffy said before looking at Faith. "I am not good at relationships, never have been. And people near me get hurt. But-"

"You want to try it out", Faith said.

"Yeah, I do", Buffy sighed. "You told me back then to not have any regrets. But we survived. And now I think we should try it out, doesn't matter if it works out or not, we shouldn't have regrets, right?"

"Right", Faith agreed.

"Plus, our burden is not sharable, but who knows? Maybe two Slayers together can share?" Buffy suggested as Faith smirked.

"You wanna go out then?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, tonight?" Buffy asked back.

"You got yourself a deal", Faith said before standing up and walking close to Buffy. "However, in case it doesn't work out, I don't want any regrets."

Then, wrapping her arms around Buffy, she leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, almost catching her off-guard, but Buffy, to her surprise, returned it with equal passion, as the two closed their eyes, losing in to their passion.

Then they parted, panting, before Faith turned away, walking off. "See you tonight, B."

"Yeah", Buffy said, curious to see where this could go.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I've never been good at romance or anything, but I still hope I did decently in this fic between them.
> 
> Buffy did enter a relationship with another Slayer called Satsu in the follow-up comics, and it was described as 'going through the phase', so her and Faith having a relationship, temporary or permanent, isn't that surprising.
> 
> Anyway, I am 50-50 on it lasting or not, but I think they can be a compelling pairing with good writing, more compelling than Buffy/Angel (I could support it if written better, as Sarah and David have amazing chemistry, but the way it was written turned me off), and infinitely more compelling than Buffy/Riley, but not more compelling than Buffy/Spike, which is still my OTP.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
